Let Me Say It Just One More Time
by Angel's Angel
Summary: A story about what happened in the future before Tsuna had came and fought the Millefore. A tragedy happens before Tsuna came, what exactly happens? HibariOC HibarixOC


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_**

* * *

Let Me Say It Just One More Time**_

It was a fine day, clear blue skies with clouds roaming. But it is not a portrait of what is happening inside a manor. In a room, a woman is arguing with a man, both had brown hair and both had golden brown eyes. Around them, 7 people watched warily, their eyes watching the woman. Especially a man with dark hair and eyes, his eyes have been on her for the longest time possible.

"I need to go!" Soraoi said eyes determined, as she didn't back away from Tsuna's stare.

"But Sora-chan!"

"Millefore is an upcoming threat, I can feel it. I have to get some more information on them." Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I know we've been getting clues about Millefore attack on Vongola, but Sora-chan, this is dangerous."

"Haven't I been gone into more dangerous situation, Decimo?" Soraoi said, making Tsuna winced. If Soraoi called him by his title, she's serious, very serious.

"But Sora-chan…"

"I need to go, Vongola might depend on this piece of information, and I know they're hiding something." She said.

"If you want to go, Fuuta will…" Tsuna said before Soraoi lifted a hand.

"I will go alone, this is dangerous for Fuuta. I need him to keep in touch with me here so I can relay it to him."

"Sora-chan, I can't just let you go like that. If something happens to you, what will happen to Kazuya and Rei?" At the mention of those names she froze on her spot. Then Soraoi turned around and left the room.

"Sora-chan!" Tsuna called before a certain Cloud Guardian dashed out from the room. Tsuna was about to follow them before a hand stopped them.

"Let them be, they need to talk." Reborn said as Tsuna lowered his hand.

/

'I have a really bad feeling, I know if I didn't go something will go wrong!' Soraoi thought as she hurried towards the Star and Cloud Guardians quarter. When Soraoi opened the door, two children looked at her and the smallest one smiled at her, showing her dimples.

"Mama!" the little girl said as she rushed into her embrace.

"Hey there, baby Rei." Soraoi said, kissing the girl's forehead as the boy walked towards her.

"Did something happen, mother?" Soraoi smiled at the boy and patted his head.

"Nothing happened, Kazuya. What were you two doing when I was gone?"

"Rei wanted to draw pictures, so she started drawing while I was training."

"I see… so, will you show mommy your picture?" Soraoi said, looking at the girl who blushed and started fidgeting.

"But I haven't finished, Mama…" Rei said as she grabbed the paper that was on the floor and walked back towards Soraoi. Soraoi looked at the paper and smiled when she looked at her blushing daughter. It was a picture of them; the 4 of them, all holding hands, clear blue sky, stars and cloud.

"Why are there stars here? Aren't stars supposed to be shown at night?" Soraoi asked her daughter.

"But Mama is a star, and you stayed with Papa who is a cloud… and oji-chan is the sky…" Soraoi smiled at hugged her daughter.

"Thank you, now why don't you finish it?" Rei nodded and walked back towards the place she took the paper and went back drawing.

"How is your training doing, Kazuya?"

"It's okay… but mother, are you okay? You seemed to be tired…" Soraoi shook her head and hugged her son.

"I'm okay, Kazuya. I'm okay…" Suddenly the door slid open and the Cloud Guardian stood.

"Papa!" Rei said as she jumped into Hibari's arms.

"Father." Kazuya bowed as Hibari kissed his daughter's forehead and patted Kazuya's head.

"Aoi, I need to talk with you." Soraoi closed her eyes and stood, following Hibari out from the door, leaving their two children confused.

/

"I need to do this, Kyoya."

"…"

"I can't let anything happen to both Kazuya and Rei. If Millefore pose no threat, it'll be over. You can put me on house arrest or call me paranoid, but I need to do this!" Soraoi said. Hibari kept staring at her hard and Soraoi know the anger he held in his eyes.

"Kyoya, I…!" Soraoi said before Hibari took out his tonfa and charged at her. Soraoi quickly took out her guns as she started blocking Kyoya's attacks.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya! I know you're angry with me for this! But if something slipped from us and hurt everyone, I can't live with it!" Soraoi said as she kept using her guns to block Hibari's striking tonfas. Soraoi finally couldn't hold back any longer and her guns were thrown away to the corner of them room while Hibari had cornered her with his tonfas on her neck.

"…"

"If something happens to you, what will I do then? What will Kazuya and Rei think?" Hibari spoke.

"I will take care of myself, I will make sure nothing happens to Kazuya and Rei if that's the last thing I do." Soraoi said, nothing looking away from Hibari's eyes. Hibari then threw his tonfas away and hugged Soraoi tightly.

"You're too nice, you're not selfish enough… why do you have to get yourself in danger just for this? Even if it's an attack, we can handle it just fine." Soraoi closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Hibari.

"I have to… this is a safer way… I don't want a war to start." She said, burying her face on Hibari's chest.

"Aoi, I can't afford to lose you… Kazuya and Rei…"

"I will be fine… and they'll be fine. I promise, I never broke my promise to you and I won't break this one." Soraoi said, breaking away from Hibari. Hibari looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips.

"I love you Kyoya. I'm gonna be fine, I know." Hibari smiled softly as he buried his face on her hair.

/

The next day, Hibari knew it was coming. On their bed, a note was placed on Soraoi's pillow, a note showing of her leave to gather information on Millefore. Everyone was anxious, as they had been afraid something bad would happen to Soraoi. Two days had passed and there hasn't been news as Fuuta still received little bits info Soraoi had gathered. Hibari had been distracted most of the time until Tsuna had decided to let him off for the day, to stay with Kazuya and Rei.

And then that day came, dreaded news about Soraoi being ambushed without her noticing. Fuuta had come running to Tsuna's office, saying that Soraoi had somehow given an SOS to him. Fuuta had known her location and Tsuna himself with his guardians came to the place, only to find it already been destroyed to pieces. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo and Hibari had looked up and down for Soraoi until they all heard Chrome's scream.

Hibari was the first one to come since he was the closest. Hibari froze on his spot and didn't move, eyes transfixed into the scene in front of him, as if memorizing everything that is shown. When Tsuna and the others had came behind him, they all stood on their ground as they looked away from the scene. Soraoi's body lay there all bruised and bloody, her eyes closed as a smile adored her face as if she had died peacefully.

Tsuna looked at Hibari as he walked slowly towards Soraoi's body and fell onto his knees. Hibari's hands trembled, it was not a surprise to anyone, as they knew that Hibari cared deeply for Soraoi until they never understood the extent of love they had for each other. Hibari's trembling fingers touched the golden band around her ring finger as a similar golden band wrapped around his ring finger. Their wedding rings, their promise of staying together until deaths do them part. Hibari could hear his heart breaking into two and crashed, as he couldn't imagine how their children could take the news. Soraoi had promised him she would be okay… and this is the first promise she had broken to him.

"You broke your promise… how am I going to be angry with you for this…?" Hibari spoke quietly. Everyone couldn't bear to watch, as they knew Hibari must felt the worst of them all. Soraoi and his family are his everything, Soraoi held a very big part of his heart, everyone knew that. Tears flowed down from Tsuna's eyes as Mukuro held onto Chrome's crying figure. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryouhei all looked away as Lambo bawled right then and there.

"… We should go… Sora-chan shouldn't stay here, she should get a proper burial. She had done so much." Tsuna said, his voice cracking as Reborn pulled his hat down, hiding his sad eyes and gritted teeth. Hibari then cradled Soraoi's cold body in his arms and kissed her already pale lips for the last time, not caring if Soraoi's blood soaked his shirt as they all went back towards the mansion.

/

A funeral was held, Hibari stood in front of Kazuya and Rei. Both of them took the news very hard, losing a mother they loved with all their heart in such a young age. Even Haru and Kyoko and Tsuna's parents are there. Dino and Romario came to give respect to the Dino had know as his younger sister. Rei took it the hardest, she couldn't stop crying even if anyone tried to sooth her, nor her older brother or father could calm her down. Kazuya stood there, eyes dark and his voice couldn't came out as his father pulled them both into his arms as they wept together.

"… Kyoya, I am very sorry." Dino said, facing the hard-faced Cloud Guardian. Hibari couldn't reply to him as Dino hugged the still crying girl and the also hard-faced boy.

"Mama said she'd play with me when she got back home, she always does…" Rei cried as Kazuya carried her in his arms. Everyone watched the children and Hibari with sad eyes, as they knew how the now dead woman meant so much to them.

"It's okay Rei… I'll protect you." He said as Rei continued crying for their mother. Tsuna had asked for Soraoi's body to not be buried and be kept in a casket. Tsuna had asked Bianchi to fix Soraoi's body until it was back to normal and decided to put her into a casket, as Hibari didn't decline anything. Kazuya and Rei both stood, holding hands as their father also stood beside them in front of the open casket. Rei cried harder when she saw her mother's smile and Kazuya decided to bring Rei back towards Tsuna and the others as Hibari kept looking at Soraoi's peaceful smile.

"How can you smile? How can you smile while I'm suffering? If you're gone, how can I smile? You're everything to me, Aoi… everything…"

"I love you, Aoi… goodbye…" Hibari said as a lone tear escaped his eyes.

/

_Please… just let me say it one more time…_

_Please let me say it to him, just one more time…_

_Please…_

_Just let me say I love you_

_I love you so much_

_Kyoya, I love you_

/

Hibari felt a wind swept onto his face and felt something touching his lips. He smiled a small smile while looking up towards the sky.

"Are you watching over me? Over us?"

"I just wished I could tell you how much I love you… just one more time…" Hibari said as a wind touched his lips.

"_I love you too."_

/

On a fight with Genkishi, the future Hibari had placed the task onto his younger self while he was transported into the past. He opened his eyes and found himself on top of the roof of Namimori High. The future Hibari smiled at the view but was shocked when he heard the voice he's been aching to hear in his life.

"K-Kyoya?" Hibari turned around to see the same brown hair and golden brown eyes. A smiled adorned his lips as the young girl looked at him confusedly.

"_Aoi."

* * *

_

**R&R everyone! What do you guys think?**

**Review~!**

**This is quiet a sad story, I was thinking to end it until 'I love you too' but I guess I should put the story when the future Hibari changed places with the past Hibari**

_Name Meanings:_

_Kazuya = Peace, Harmony and Calm / Italian name: Alfredo = Elf Peace  
_

_Rei = Bell, Lovely / Italian name: Graziella = Lovely and with grace  
_


End file.
